The Bad Guy's Daughter
by Andie17
Summary: Harry falls in love with a new transfer student who happens to be Dumbledore’s granddaughter, but she’s got a secret that could endanger the ones she loves most. r/r
1. Family Issues

Title: The Bad Guy's Daughter  
  
Author: Andie17  
  
Summary: Harry falls in love with a new transfer student who happens to be Dumbledore's granddaughter, but she's got a secret that could endanger the ones she loves most.  
  
Disclaimer: * J.K. Rowling paces back and forth angrily in front of Andie *  
  
J.K. : Andrea Dawn Smith, what have I told you?  
  
Andie: I'm sorry, but I really didn't think that you'd find out. . .  
  
J.K. : AND THAT MAKES IT OKAY FOR YOU TO LET ALL MY CHARACTERS OUT OF MY BASEMENT TO RUN FREE AROUND YOUR STORY? BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D FIND OUT?!?!  
  
Andie: Honestly, I fully intended to have them back in the basement before you got home. . .  
  
J.K. : You're grounded.  
  
Andie looks shamefully down at her feet *  
  
Andie: Okay . . .  
  
The Bad Guy's Daughter  
Chapter 1: Family Issues  
"He tricked me, Dad. I actually loved him." Lynne was shaking with anger, fear and grief, as tears poured from her blazing blue eyes. "All those months meant nothing to him. . .I was just a game."  
  
"You aren't going to like what I'm going to tell you, but that doesn't matter. Take Amy and leave. Get out of Britain," Dumbledore advised.  
  
"But what about you?" Her voice cracked with raw emotion.  
  
"I have to stay here. Something very important is going to happen tonight. They'll need me here."  
  
"Important?" Her voice faded until her eyes flashed with realization. "He'll go after Lily and James and everyone else. You'll stop it, right?"  
  
"I'll do what I can, but I can't promise everything. Go. Take Amy to Canada, where he can't hurt her."  
  
Lynne finally turned to the adorable ten month old baby girl crawling around on the floor of the office, picking her up carefully.  
  
"Hey, baby," she cooed. "We're going to go on a little trip. Say goodbye to Grandpa."  
  
* * *  
  
Sixteen Years Later  
  
"Honey, I'm home," he called, stepping inside the quaint little house. An older woman, maybe in her late forties, stepped into his path. "My, my, Lynne, you've aged. . .well," he added, almost as an afterthought. She glared at him, but he smiled warmly, the kindness not reaching his eyes. "Miss me?"  
  
"Hardly. Get out. You're not welcome here."  
  
"Tell me, love, where's little Amy? Has she grown?"  
  
"Please leave."  
  
"Mom? Who's here?" a feminine voice called from the basement.  
  
"Is that her?" Tom Riddle's eyes flew to the stairs.  
  
"Stay downstairs."  
  
"Amy, I'm your father," he called to her.  
  
"Get out!" screamed Lynne.  
  
"Come join me. We can rule the world together."  
  
"Never, Tom." She attempted to push him toward the door and he viciously knocked her against the wall. Amy appeared in the kitchen just as Riddle whipped out his wand and screamed.  
  
"AVADA KADAVRA!"  
  
"Mom!" Amy screamed as the life was torn from her mother's body. She rushed to her side, collapsing to her knees and carefully lifting her mother's bleeding head into her lap.  
  
"Amy, she had to die. She was foolish," soothed Voldemort. His daughter's stormy gray eyes glared up at him through her tears. "Join me. Together we will rule to world as father and daughter."  
  
"I have no father."  
  
"Voldemort, step away from her," Dumbledore appeared in the entrance to the house, wand drawn.  
  
"Albus. What a . . . slightly unpleasant surprise."  
  
"Leave this place now. Leave and I won't kill you."  
  
Voldemort knew that he wasn't yet strong enough to take on Dumbledore. He growled menacingly as he raised his wand and murmured "Disapprato." Amy blinked and her father was gone. Dumbledore slowly approached her, kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Amy, I need you to get your things together as quickly as possible. We have to leave here now. It's not safe." She looked up at him, eyes conveying sadness and confusion.  
  
"But Mom. . ." He laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic will take care of it. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
'I know you don't want to, but it's good to be around people. It'll help keep you from going into withdrawl.' Oh, I'll withdraw you, Amy thought menacingly as she remembered her grandfather's words as he calmly explained why she'd be taking the Hogwarts Express to school. But Grampa, she thought sarcastically, I've just seen my father kill my mother in cold blood less than twelve hours ago. I apologize if I'm feeling less than hospitable.  
  
She watched the energetic bustle of students hurrying around Platform 9 ¾ through the window of her compartment on the train. The crowd soon thinned noticeably and her digital watch beeped eleven o'clock.  
  
The locomotive lurched forward, away from the platform and she sighed as it picked up speed. She looked up when she heard the hiss of the compartment door sliding open.  
  
A handsome blond boy gazed down at her, clearly surprised at seeing someone he hadn't already met. He soon recovered and slid into the seat across from her with an aura of arrogance that made her want to punch him.  
  
" 'Ello, beautiful. I'm Draco Malfoy." Amy's indifferent expression remained the same.  
  
"That's nice." Her response didn't deter him.  
  
"You're new to Hogwarts, I reckon." Not wanting to encourage further conversation, she didn't respond.  
  
"Malfoy, you've been talking to the poor girl for thirty seconds and she's already sick of you. Take the hint." Another boy, with dark hair and bright green eyes, appeared in the compartment doorway. Malfoy stood defensively, glaring at the other boy.  
  
"I see you still think you're better than everyone else, Potter."  
  
"Your dumbass comments obviously aren't impressing her, Malfoy." The blond glanced back at Amy, who had returned to staring blankly out the window. Malfoy shrugged and pushed passed Harry. "Sorry about him. He really loves to hear himself speak." Amy gave him a kind of half smile.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly.  
  
"Do you mind if my friends and I sit with you? The other cars are filled." She shook her head and watched Harry and two other people sit down. "I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Amy Haskell." She didn't know why, but she immediately like this guy. And he was kind of cute, too.  
  
"Did you transfer to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. Amy nodded.  
  
"How come?" Ron inquired. Amy's sort-of smile slipped.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."  
  
"No problem," Harry said. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I got sorted a long time ago one summer when I came to visit my grandfather."  
  
"Who's your grandfather?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
  
A/N: Okay, don't expect the updating to be regular whatsoever, because this fic is taking a backseat to my like . . .five other ones, k? I will update, so do check, but just not as often as my other fics. Hope you liked the beginning tho. r/r 


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival  
  
"Dumbledore's your grandfather? That's so cool," Ron said enthusiastically. "You're so lucky."  
  
"Yeah, he's a peach," Amy agreed. Ron obviously missed the sarcasm in her voice, but luckily for them, Harry and Hermione didn't. Sensing the hostility, there was an uncomfortable pause for a few moments. Finally, Hermione spoke.  
  
"So. . . We've got NEWTs this year, eh?" There was almost simultaneous groans from Harry and Ron. Almost simultaneous. Because it's practically impossible to groan at exactly the same time.  
  
"Forgive her," Harry said. "She doesn't realize nobody but her likes to discuss school in their spare time."  
  
"Hey," Hermione whined, frowning. Despite her foul mood, Amy smiled weakly.  
  
"So you guys are the famous Trio, huh?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, the Harry Potter club. The Golden Trio. If something weird happens, you guys are the ones who will, guaranteed, be looking something up in a book, or prying information out of poor Hagrid, or snooping around Severus Snape's private stocks." She turned her now complacent gray eyes on each of them in turn. Harry grinned modestly.  
  
"Well, I reckon you could say that."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "We are pretty cool, eh?"  
  
"If I were you, Amy," Hermione started, "I'd stop talking before their heads get so big they become top heavy and fall out of their seats." She chuckled slightly.  
  
"It's an idea."  
  
"So, how come you didn't go to Hogwarts from the beginning? If your Dumbledore's granddaughter and all."  
  
"My mom took me and moved to Canada when I was just a baby."  
  
"What about your dad?" The question itself was innocent enough. It's not like they knew, after all.  
  
"I don't have a father," she said softly. Harry smiled and shrugged.  
  
"It's okay. Neither do I." Oh, God. What did you say to the person whose parents your father killed?  
  
"Really? I hope you don't mind my asking, but did Voldemort kill yours, too?" She would have told him off, but the look on his face. . .it was like he was sincerely hopeful that he would finally have someone who could relate to him.  
  
"You could say that, I guess." He either didn't notice her hesitancy, or chose not to recognize it for what it was. She was grateful, either way.  
  
"Would you like something from the trolly, dears?" the witch with the food cart asked pleasantly, appearing in the door of the car. Chocolate was supposed to make you feel better, right?  
  
"Yeah, can I have a couple chocolate frogs?" Amy asked, digging through her jean pocket for a few knuts and sickles to pay for it.  
  
The frogs were handed to her and she paid for them as Harry bought a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Hermione obtained a small container of Lemon drops. Ron, however, claimed that he wasn't hungry.  
  
She opened one of the chocolates and got a firm grip on the charmed frog. Then she mercilessly tore a leg off of it. Ron winced at the insensitive gesture. When Amy lightly bit into its foot, Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"It's not real, Ron. It's a fake frog."  
  
"I know but. . .Amy, what do you have against the poor frog?" She grinned.  
  
"Nothing, Ron. I'm just kinda hungry."  
  
Amy successfully managed to maintain small talk with Harry, Ron and Hermione for the duration of the journey to Hogwarts. Shortly before they arrived, they changed into their robes.  
  
Dusk had fallen by the time they got off the Hogwarts Express. The four of them climbed into a carriage, Amy, for the first time, noticing the strange horse-like creatures that pulled the stagecoach to the castle. She briefly wondered when her grandfather had replaced the invisible creatures with these scaly, creepy things.  
  
Hagrid was gathering the first year students not too far away from them. When he saw them, he waved merrily.  
  
"Amy, 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione. 'Ow er yer lot doin'? I see ye managed to get on with 'Ogwarts famous ones, eh, Amy? Good fer you. I'll see ye up at dinner, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, later," Amy said distractedly. The horse things in front of her were starting to freak her out. "Hey, when did Grampa get those?" She pointed in the vague direction of the creatures. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look.  
  
"Amy, those are thestrals," he explained hesitantly. "They only appear to people who. . ." He seemed very uncomfortable explaining this to her, especially with Ron and Hermione there. "To people who've witnessed a death." She inhaled sharply.  
  
"Oh. Well then. . ." She trailed off and was content not to speak for the extent of the carriage ride. 


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends  
  
Amy's mood took a turn for the better once they were inside the castle. Of course, the magnificent old building could sometimes have that effect on anyone.  
  
She sighed and let the wondrous charm and bubbling laughter of the students wash over her. She smiled in thanks as she felt Harry's hand on her elbow when he helped her to a seat at Gryffindor table. The Sorting commenced.  
  
"So," Hermione said, sitting on her right, "how many OWLs did you get?" Amy looked at Harry, who had taken a seat on the opposite side of the table with Ron.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Both boys nodded vehemently. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Hey! I was just making conversation."  
  
Amy laughed and let her gaze wander to the teacher's table. Her smile widened considerably when some waved at her. Actually, Harry noticed, they all waved at her. She waved excitedly back at them. Then Harry saw something he never thought he'd see in all his years at Hogwarts.  
  
Snape winked. At Amy.  
  
Then, not-so-surprisingly, he turned and glared at Harry. Amy rolled her eyes at this gesture of uncontrollable dislike.  
  
Not wanting to sound rude, Harry phrased his question carefully.  
  
"So you get on with the teachers, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. Whenever I came to visit, they'd let me hang around and bug them. They're great. Especially Severus."  
  
The piece of gum Ron had been chewing promptly got lodged in his throat and he choked. Harry clapped his friend hard on the back. Amy ignored this as her grandfather stood to make his welcoming speech when The Sorting concluded.  
  
"Once again, the school year begins. Young, fresh faces fill the halls," at this, he gestured to a pack of first years in Ravenclaw, "as do familiar, and considerably older ones." He made a vague motion toward Snape, and looked particularly amused when he received a threatening glare. "Rules are the same. The Forbidden Forest remains just that; Forbidden. For a complete list of those objects banned, see Mr. Filch. I do not believe there is any other pressing business. Tuck in."  
  
Food magically appeared on the empty trays in front of them. As Amy was spooning some mashed potatoes on to her plate, her continued the conversation.  
  
"You know, you're really not as bad as he said you were."  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked absently, swallowing some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Severus. He made you all out to be the most horrid bunch of teenagers this side of the Atlantic." Hermione gaped at her.  
  
"That's hardly fair. Surely you didn't believe him?" Amy shook her head.  
  
"No. Not at all. But I think it made him feel better to have someone to gripe to."  
  
"So you're friends . . . with Snape," Ron muttered, not quite comprehending that Snape was capable of having friends. Amy nodded.  
  
"Yeah. When I visited Grandpa, he'd baby-sit me so I wasn't in anyone's way."  
  
"What did he make you do? Clean cauldrons with toothbrushes?"  
  
"Hardly. He'd let me play around with potions. It was like making mud pies, only with fly's wings instead of mud."  
  
"How. . .pleasant," Hermione manages, still frowning.  
  
"Once, I turned his hair pink when I slipped one of my concoctions into his pumpkin juice. He had quite a time turning it black again."  
  
The Trio was forced to laugh uncontrollably at the visual that accompanied her admission.  
  
"He was a good sport about it. After all, I was only eight."  
  
The topic changed and they quickly consumed their evening meals. They left the Great Hall following Hermione, the Head Girl, to Gryffindor tower. They didn't get very far, however.  
  
They were barely halfway up the stairs when Snape caught up with them.  
  
"Miss Haskell, a moment of your time, please?" he said politely.  
  
"Sure," she said, grinning at his use of the formality. "I'll catch up with you guys later, 'kay?"  
  
Hermione was forced to keep going, she had to take the first years to the common room, but Harry and Ron ignored Amy's hint that they should continue and hung back to observe.  
  
Amy quickly descended the steps and the Potions Master caught her in his arms, brushing a fraternal kiss in her nose. Harry and Ron gaped, but Amy and Snape didn't notice them.  
  
"Hey, Severus," she greeted. He smiled down at her.  
  
"How are you, my dear?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I've been better," she said truthfully.  
  
"As have I, child. Your mother was a dear friend to me, as you well know." She nodded.  
  
"Was there something in particular you wanted to tell me, or was this purely a greeting?"  
  
"Just that, should you need anything. . .a dreamless sleep potion, or just to talk, you know where my chambers are."  
  
"Sure thing." He pulled her in for another comforting hug and then she moved to the staircase.  
  
"And Amy?" She turned back.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You just had to befriend Potter and company, didn't you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So you weren't too upset with how today went?" Hermione asked, running a brush through her bushy brown hair.  
  
Amy considered bringing up the murder of her mother, but decided against it, on the grounds that it could put a damper on the mood. Instead, she just shook her head as she crawled under the covers of her bed.  
  
"Amy, did you have a boyfriend in Canada?" asked Lavender, giggling slightly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Boys have cooties," she answered sarcastically. Lavender and Parvati pretended not to hear her. Hermione snorted with laughter.  
  
"See any eye candy that you might stake a claim on?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I dunno. What's the scoop on the guys here?" She really didn't feel like chit chatting about boys right now, but didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Ron and I used to date -" started Lavender.  
  
"- for like a month -" interrupted Hermione.  
  
"- but I broke up with him."  
  
"Why?" Not that she cared.  
  
"He was inattentive to my needs." Hermione snorted again, but Lavender seemed to have spontaneously developed selective hearing.  
  
"Harry used to have a crush on this girl named Cho, but she graduated," said Parvati.  
  
"She was flaky," said Hermione.  
  
"He's never had a serious girlfriend, but I'm sure we'd all like to get our hands on a piece of that. Except for Hermione. She has Viktor."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Viktor Krum."  
  
"Bulgaria's seeker?" Hermione grunted an affirmation. "Nice job."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Who was that creepy blond dude?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione answered, immediately knowing who she was referring to.  
  
"Malfoy? He's that sleazy guy in league with Voldemort, right?" Her grandfather had spoken of him, as had Severus.  
  
Two pillows promptly pelted her.  
  
"Don't say the name," hissed Lavender.  
  
"Oh, grow up," Hermione responded coolly. "Yes, Draco is his son. And also Head Boy. He's a player, but sleaze. Pure sleaze. Don't even bother."  
  
Amy glanced at her watch, then swore.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Hermione, concerned.  
  
"I keep forgetting that electronics don't work here. Do you know what time it is?" 


End file.
